


SPECTRUM {the life of peeta mellark in 6 colors}

by SouthSideStory



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Edit, F/M, Fanart, Graphic, Hijacking, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: Girl on fire, they’re calling her. Katniss Everdeen, with a cloak of scarlet flames streaming down her back. And even though Peeta’s dressed in the same burning coal costume, no one’s naming him boy on fire. That tells him all he needs to know about his chances in this game. Who deserves to return to 12—and who doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546607) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



> Trigger warning for depictions of child abuse and torture.


End file.
